Romeo and Juliet
by Eventuality
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP! Dumbledore announces a school play to be held. Slytherin to do with Gryffindor! And Malfoy's the male lead and Granger's the female lead. What can happen? or will there be romance afterall? RR My first DracoHermione fic! PLEASE REVIEW! RR!
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement Of Doom

Chapter 1- The Announcement of Doom  
  
Ulindra: Okay! I know the chapter title sounds crappy sorry! Enjoy! Please review! My other story isn't getting any review and I think it's because I cannot express it sorry! But I'm sure it'll be better in this story! Please give me your support by reviewing thanks! And Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Ron are all six years.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The students one by one scattered into the great hall for breakfast. As the last student ran quickly to his seat and all professors were present, Dumbledore rose from his seat and said "For this year's school treat, we will be holding a school play. Just before breakfast, the professor's had drawn lots and Slytherin would be doing the play with Gryffindor while Hufflepuff will do the play with Ravenclaw."  
  
After hearing what Dumbledore had said, my heart skipped a beat. 'A play? With Slytherins? Is Dumbledore mad?' I thought to myself. "I can't believe we have to do a play with those Slytherins. It's going to be a disaster!" Harry exclaimed. "Your house head would later tell you more about the play. With all that aside, you may continue." Dumbledore slowly began sitting down on his chair. "What play do you think we'll be doing with Slytherins, Hermione?" Ron asked me. "I really have no clue..." I confessed.  
  
After breakfast, we all headed back to our own dormitory and everyone scattered around the fireplace while Professor McGonagall began explaining the play. "As we had to draw lots and we have to do the play with Slytherins, Prof. Snape has agreed to let me pick which play to choose and I have allowed him to pick whether Slytherin gets the male lead or the female lead." "Isn't it obvious that he'll pick the male lead?" Ron whispered. "Prof. Snape had decided to pick the male lead...." Ron cocked an eyebrow. "and I have decided to pick the play, Romeo and Juliet." she finished. There were a few murmurs around the fireplace, some with excitement and some with curiosity. "Auditions are today at the Great Hall at 3pm. All students are to audition. No exceptions." Prof. McGonagall said and left the dormitory.  
  
"I can't believe we have to audition even though we don't want to!" Ginny complained. "Yeah... but maybe we will learn some acting skills. Even though acting with Slytherins is tough, there will be some of us there. Look on the bright side." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Come on"  
  
"Ok! You win"  
  
"Ok then. That's settled. I need to go to the Library to look up on History."  
  
"Bye then"  
  
"Bye!" Hermione said and left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ulindra: I know the first chapter is SO SHORT sorry! But the paragraphs are really long! Remember to review! PLEASE!!! Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Tears that flow

Chapter 2-Tears that flow  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Harry Potter even though I wished I did. I'm merely just a fan writing this story. I only own Linda Brooke.  
  
Ulindra: I'm feeling so happy now! I managed to get 6 reviews for the first chapter! That's a record! Normally I only get 2 or 3 but 6! Wow! Thanks! :) Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 10am, and Hermione had just entered the library and she quickly moved to the History section. She managed to find her book quickly and proceeded to the table to read her book. As her book was at the same length as her eye level she couldn't see where she was walking to when.  
  
"CRASH!" she bumped into someone and dropped her book.  
  
"Sorry" she apologized and picked up her book not looking at who she was apologizing too. She quickly turned to look at him to apologize once again. This time she was shocked to find out who he was. 'Malfoy. What the heck is he doing here? The odds of ever finding a Malfoy here is 1 to nothing.' (Okay I don't know if I got that right sorry if I got it wrong!)  
  
"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." Draco snapped.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"What are you saying Sorry for?"  
  
"Look. It's not like I want to apologize to you but at least it is the basic courtesy."  
  
"Shut up. I don't need any lessons from a Mudblood like you."  
  
Hermione felt her eyes turning watery.  
  
"Oh look! Granger's crying!" Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione could not control herself and gave him a slap right across his face.  
  
"Think about that." Hermione said in her best voice, putting up a brave front.  
  
She took her book and left the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By then, the time was already 10.30am. She quickly ran back to the dormitory and before she went in she prayed that no one was in there. When she approached the portrait hole, the fat lady saw her sniffing. "Are you alright Hermione? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" the fat lady asked politely. "I'm fine." Hermione answered. "Alright, password please." "Dricalunis" she replied. She entered the portrait hole and her wish didn't come true.  
  
Sitting in front of her were Harry and Ron playing wizard chess. When they heard someone entering they looked up to see who was it and it was Hermione. Only different. She looked like she was sick from a distance but if you went closer you would know that she cried.  
  
"Hermione? Did you cry?" Harry asked.  
  
"No" she knew she was lying but what could she do?  
  
"Okay... how about a game of wizard chess against me?" Ron asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm quite tired. I'll go back to my dorm now."  
  
"Okay..." Harry found her quite weird but did not want to question her because of her mood.  
  
When Hermione entered the room she fell right onto her bed and slept...  
  
A/N  
  
Okay I'll end it here sorry! It's a little longer and I need to rush something for my dad and here's a little note, I might not be able to put up any chapter next week cos' I got classes for the next week. Every single day from Monday- Friday 1.30pm- 4.30pm and I'll only be leaving the centre at around 6pm so my mum will fetch us home. Sorry guys! I'll try my very best to get a chapter up either on Sunday or Monday! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Audition

bChapter 3 - The Audition/b  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Harry Potter even though I wished I did. I'm merely just a fan writing this story. I only own Linda Brooke.  
  
Ulindra: I told you that I would not be able to update a chapter for the next whole week. Sorry to all the patient fans waiting for the next chapter well, here it is! Enjoy! Remember to review!  
  
_----------_----------_---------_---- -----_  
  
"Hermione? Wake up! Hermione!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"What? What happen?" I said with my eyes barely opened.  
  
"Hermione! Thank god you're awake. It's 2.50pm!"  
  
"Sooo...?" I said not remembering anything.  
  
"The auditions are at 3pm! Don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh my GOD! I'm going to be so late!" I finally realise.  
  
I quickly jumped out of my bed and combed my hair. After combing I quickly ran off to the Great Hall with Ginny. On the way there...  
  
"Ginny, why did you go back to the dorm?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I ran up to get something and when I went in I saw you sleeping. What happened?"  
  
"Erm... nothing. I just felt tired and slept." I lied.  
  
"Okay..." Ginny said half-heartedly.  
  
By the time they reached the Great Hall, they were the last few in line. Many students, especially girls were in the front line hoping they would get the main lead. Another student, Linda Brooke was chatting excitedly but loudly with her friends on getting the main lead.  
  
"That's Linda. She's in the same year as me and she is one stubborn and self-centered girl." Ginny said.  
  
"Before I went up to the dormitory, she was blabbing at the fireplace about how sure she would get the female lead. A little brat if you ask me." Ginny continued.  
  
"Maybe... but why does she want to get the female lead?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Word just came in that Malfoy's the male lead." Ginny said upset.  
  
"Sooo....?" I asked again.  
  
"Linda has always been crazy in love with Malfoy. She dreams of kissing him everyday!"  
  
"Yuck." I exclaimed.  
  
"And I overheard Linda asking McGonagall about the play Romeo and Juliet and I think it has one kissing scene I think." Ginny said doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, there is one kissing scene at the end of the play. That figures why she is so excited about getting the play." I said. "And I think if I'm correct, Malfoy has no interest of Linda, but she thinks that Malfoy is head-over-heels in love with her." Ginny said.  
  
I grunted.  
  
It was 3pm sharp and Prof. McGonagall went up to the stage.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. We will go in this order, Seven years... six yrs... fifth yrs... and so on. The girls will go first and the boys will be last. Seven years girls, please proceed to the stage immediately." Prof. McGonagall said and stepped down.  
  
Immediately, all the Seven years girls went up and said a few lines and those with the most expression would be picked as Juliet. Then the Seven years boys went up and said a few lines.  
  
Next, the Six years were been called and I went up the stage. Lavender practiced first and since I had already read the novel on Romeo and Juliet, I knew how to perform. Next was my turn and I said it with lots of expression.  
  
After my turn, a few other girls performed and it was the boys turned. Harry was up first and he performed it quite well, I supposed he has seen how the play was done before. Ron on the other hand was disastrous, he could not express himself at all and was stammering the whole way.  
  
The six years were up and Linda of course. Put on her best performance and for once I thought she was quite good with her expression. Ginny was definitely better than Ron of course. And on and on went the audition until the first years. After all the auditions, Prof. McGonagall went up to the stage again.  
  
"I have seen many talented people in this audition. Pity, I can only pick one girl to be the Juliet. I have chosen....."  
  
Linda kept her fingers crossed.  
  
"Hermione Granger!"  
  
I was so surprised. Ginny ran up and hugged me and a few other students came up and congratulated me. Only and only Linda glared at me with burning expression in her eyes.  
  
She had to leave with it I thought.  
  
After the audition which ended at 6.30pm, many students went back to the dormitory. The girls went back to freshen up and the boys... chatting away.  
  
At 7pm, all the students went down to the Great Hall for dinner. When they reached the Great Hall, the hall was changed back to its usual form of chairs and tables.  
  
Many students crowded around me congratulating me.  
  
I felt very happy but I did not know that I was going to regret it later....  
  
At 7.30pm, the students were clearing up and leaving, going back to the dormitory.  
  
Suddenly, I felt water been poured on my face. I quickly wiped the water away and saw who the culprit was. It was Linda. Her eyes were filled with burning expressions.  
  
"You bitch! How dare you take my Draco away from me!" Linda cried.  
  
A few students around managed to hold her back from trying to attack me any further. Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore immediately went down to the scene of the crime and Prof. McGonagall gave Linda detention and removed 20 points from Gryffindor for abusive language and attacking a school prefect.  
  
I knew that more harm was going to come and today was just the first.  
  
I quickly ran to the dormitory and slept even though it was only 8pm. I started sobbing in my bed and Ginny quickly came into the dormitory and comforted me.  
  
"Hermione, don't cry."  
  
I cried even more.  
  
"Come on, everyone is worried about you."  
  
I cried still.  
  
"Look, what Linda did was wrong. She should not have did that."  
  
"Ginny, I really regret it now, you know. I should have put on a lousy appearance and this would not have happened to me. I can't imagine what life I'll go thru tomorrow."  
  
"Hermione, you always told me to look on the bright side. So why can't you?"  
  
"It's not as easy as you think."  
  
"Everyone is worried sick. You have to be strong and show Linda that she can't triumph over you. You are a school prefect, you can give her detention if she ever does that again."  
  
I felt a little better and managed to say...  
  
"Thanks Ginny, tell the others not to worry, I'm fine." I wiped my tears away and pretended to be strong so that the others would not have to worry.  
  
"That's good Hermione. If you want to sleep, go ahead. I'll tell the others that you're fine and sleeping." Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks." I said and slept. Even though I told Ginny and the others not to worry, I know that I will always live to regret this day.......  
  
_----------_----------_---------_---- -----_  
  
A/N  
  
Okay, that was chapter 3! I know lots of you want me to get to the auditions and here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! It took me a long time to write that. I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible! Until then, enjoy this chapter and REMEMBER to review! Thanks! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4: The next day

Chapter 4- The next day...  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Harry Potter even though I wished I did. I'm merely just a fan writing this story. I only own Linda Brooke.  
  
Ulindra: Yo people! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them... thanks again! Well, it's been a week since I updated and I think I'm going to start this system where I'll only update once a week. My school holidays are coming to an end and next year is a CRUCIAL year for me. If I do not do well next year... my whole life is over. So please bear with it!  
  
ProwlingKitKat Thanks for reviewing! I know my English sucks. I'm not doing too well with my English and I'll try to take notice in what I'm writing.  
  
(Yes and I mean to all the people reading) I know A LOT of you have been requesting that the chapter to be longer and I'll try to see what I can do.  
  
Veneficium Thanks for reviewing Kitty, I don't think any of the chapters would be in Harry's POV, mostly either Hermione or Draco. There might be one or two times of Harry's POV, but I'm not TOO sure.  
  
OOOK! You guys have been waiting long enough, here's the story  
  
_---------_---------_---------_---------_---------_---------_----------_---- ------_---------_-------_  
  
HERMIONE POV~~~~  
  
The glaring sun shone into the room. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that the sun was already up. Today, my whole body was aching. 'Maybe I could call sick today, I can't face the pressure that's going to come...' I thought. My hopes were immediately dashed as Ginny just woke up and was headed towards me.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ginny said sleepily and yawned.  
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
"How was your night? Ready to get to breakfast?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Erm...sure" I said  
  
I got up from my bed and quickly changed and went down to the common room and checked the announcement board. There was a note left on it. It said:  
  
Students selected for other roles are to come down to the Great Hall for practices for the school play. Selected students will have their name written down below. The rehearsal is at 2.30pm sharp. All selected students are to come. No exceptions.  
  
Students: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Parvati Patil Lavender Brown Linda Brooke Harry Potter Neville Longbottom Dean Thomas Seamus Finnigan Colin Creevey  
  
To those curious ones, yes, the Slytherins will be there too for rehearsal and all rehearsals in the future will be with Slytherins. That's all for now.  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
After reading that I could have sworn I nearly fainted. I had to put up with Brooke and Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly, there was a peck on my shoulder.  
  
"This is bad... I can't believe our luck." Ginny said depressed.  
  
"I know what you mean..." I said sadly.  
  
"Never mind! Let's just go down for breakfast." Ginny said  
  
"Alright"  
  
We headed out of the portrait and went to the Great Hall.  
  
Along the way there were a lot of exchanged glance made around us.  
  
'Now everyone thinks I stole Linda's stupid crush! As if I like that ferret face Malfoy.' I thought.  
  
We entered the Great Hall and went to our regular spot. I sat with Ginny while Ron and Harry sat across from us.  
  
"Did you guys see the note that McGonagall posted?" I asked Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said.  
  
"Luckily, McGonagall didn't pick Ron or I think the whole play would turn out worse." Ginny joked.  
  
"Hey! I'm sitting right here, means I can hear what you say and anyway I'm not 100% knowledgeable about Muggle history." Ron said.  
  
"You should have taken up Muggle Studies you know." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm not a Muggle fan, I don't want to be like Dad, thank you." Ron said.  
  
Harry and I started to laugh.  
  
HARRY POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still remembered the time when Ron told me about how his dad loved Muggles and what the function of a Rubber Duck.  
  
I start to laugh harder.  
  
END OF HARRY POV~~~~~~~~ HERMIONE POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
When all the students arrived, Dumbledore rose up from his seat and started to talk.  
  
"Welcome to the second day of Hogwarts. Before breakfast starts, I would like to make an announcement. Yesterday, each house had had to audition and here are the names after the audition. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have decided to play 'Peter Pan' and their main leads are Cho Chang............" I cast a glance unto Harry and noticed that he was unperturbed. "And Justin Finch-Fletchley. While, Slytherin and Gryffindor have picked the play, 'Romeo and Juliet' their main leads are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
I could have sworn that I wanted to puke at the sound of Malfoy's name.  
  
"You may continue with your breakfast." Dumbledore ended his speech and the food appeared.  
  
_---------_---------_----------_----------_--------_----------_----------_-- ------_-------_  
  
Ulindra: I'm ending it here sorry! Bye! REMEMBER to review! I'll only update next week. Either on Christmas Eve or Christmas. Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5: Watch your step

Chapter 5- Watch your step  
  
Ulindra: Heya! Okay I'm SORRY! I couldn't get it up on Christmas Eve or Christmas! It's 27th Dec today and I wish you a belated Merry Christmas!  
  
Here are some comments I am replying to:  
  
HPrulez Thanks for reviewing!  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay Loads of people have requested this and I'm trying my best to see what I can do.  
  
ProwlingKitKat Thanks for being a supportive reviewer! I sent you an e- mail regarding your question and I hope you have read it! :P  
  
American-RoyaltyI meant that Snape would be there too when I said Slytherins.  
  
IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! READ FIRST!!!! I cannot MASTER the Italics, They DO NOT APPEAR so MAYBE the chapters MIGHT BE SHORTER!! SORRY! Ratings MAY go up in FURTHER CHAPTERS!  
^^ IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! READ FIRST!!!! ^^^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _----------_---------_----------_----------_---------_----------_---------- _----------_  
  
HERMIONE POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around 7.30am, many students started leaving. Soon, there were only about 10 students left eating.  
  
I got up from my seat and waved 'Bye' to Harry and Ron and I told them that I would go back to the common room first to do some reading.  
  
There were no classes on the first week so we could do anything we wanted. As I was walking up the staircase, I met into someone I didn't want to meet after that incident I had. (No it's not who you think it is!)  
  
Linda. She slowly walked down the stairs with burning expressions in her eyes and said coldly, "Watch your step Granger. You may have gotten the lead but it does not mean I'm letting you off. And, your prefect status does not scare me." she sneered and walked away.  
  
'Two of a kind, she is just like ferret-face Malfoy.' I thought. 'Maybe they are a good match. Come to think of it, she should be in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. Too bad she's not a pureblood' I started laughing at myself  
  
Linda is a Muggle-born, commonly know as Mudbloods to Slytherins. I started walking again back to the common room and I reached the fat-lady portrait.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Dricalunis"  
  
The portrait swung open and I entered the common room. There were a few students chatting and two boys playing wizard chess.  
  
I ran back up my dormitory and got my book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and ran down to the common room and sat comfortably on the couch and started reading.  
  
After a while, more and more students entered the common room and it was getting really noisy. 'I can't read with all the noise! Maybe I'll go and sleep for a while.' I thought.  
  
I ran back to the dormitory, kept my book and started sleeping. When I woke up it was 11.30am. 'Time to go and freshen up and go for lunch' I thought.  
  
I went and washed my face, combed my bushy hair and put on my school robes and went down to the common room. By this time, there were lesser people in the common room.  
  
I exited through portrait hole and went to the Great Hall for lunch. When I entered the Great Hall, I took a seat with Ginny while Ron and Harry were sitting opposite.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Ginny said  
  
"Hi Ginny" I replied.  
  
"Where were you this whole morning? I looked for you in the library but you weren't there." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh. I was sleeping in the dormitory." I replied.  
  
"Are my ears working right? Ms. Hermione Granger was actually sleeping when she could have been studying?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Humans do get tired Ron, did that ever occur to you?" I said.  
  
"Yes, but..." Ron was cut off.  
  
"Okay you guys stop arguing." Harry said.  
  
"So Ginny, what were you doing this morning?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I tried looking up in the Library for the book 'Romeo and Juliet' but I couldn't find it." She replied.  
  
"I don't think you would be able to find it, Ginny. Romeo and Juliet is written by Shakespeare. He is a Muggle after all." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I realized after asking Madam Pince." Ginny said.  
  
"And what were you two up to?" I asked Harry and Ron.  
  
"Quidditch" they answered in unison. (Did I get that right?)  
  
After eating, I started walking out of the Great Hall when I tripped over someone's foot.  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"Like I have said Granger, Watch your step." *WHO SAID THIS?*  
  
That person walked away without helping me or apologizing.  
  
My leg started to hurt a lot. I wasn't able to stand up. After a while, Ginny spotted me on the ground and helped me up. I told her that my leg hurt a lot and she levitated me to the hospital wing.  
  
_----------_---------_----------_----------_---------_----------_---------- _----------_  
  
Hello! Okay that chapter is quite long. Now I decided to come up with a contest.  
  
Scroll up a little bit where it says *WHO SAID THIS?* now you are to guess who said that and if you want to take part in that contest, Click go at Summit Review and type, Ans: *TYPE YOUR ANSWER* Email: *TYPE YOUR EMAIL* the FIRST 3 people to send the CORRECT answer to me will get an e-mail from me saying Thank you!  
  
Now I will post a chapter up on EVERY SATURDAY. As I cannot post it on other days. Next yr, is an EXTREMLY crucial year for me so please BEAR with it! Thank you! 


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital Wing

Chapter 6- Hospital Wing  
  
Ulindra: Hello! Okay I decided to write the next chapter now. I need to burn off some anger because I'm feeling angry right now. Some of you want some action quick! But I decided not to cause it would get pretty boring. Most of the chapters are going to be about Linda killing Hermione and stuff but it will get interesting. Trust me (  
  
I haven't done this in a while: Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K Rowling does (  
  
Here are comments to reply:  
  
Mz. Undastood-Actress: Hee hee... I know... I'm 100% weird (Review 1) Yeah, glad you understood ( (Review 2)  
  
Romeo and Juliet Reader: I understand what your trying to get at, I also know that she doesn't like to be called a 'Mudblood' but I did emphasize saying that commonly known to Slytherins as Mudbloods. Thanks for reviewing. I would take it as constructive criticism. (  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay: Thank you for understanding (  
  
playahata: I know that Hermione is not a crybaby. I'm just trying to bring out that after so many years, Malfoy still insults her. Would you take it down if someone calls you something nasty all the time? ( I wouldn't and I have experienced what Hermione is going through with all the insults from Malfoy. Thanks for reviewing. Your review has been taken down as constructive criticism.  
  
NitenGale: Yes you have won the contest! Congrats! Sorry if you misunderstood but I couldn't send it to my e-mail because the free accounts on hotmail does not include virus scan so I had to do it the other way. Thanks for reviewing and CONGRATS!!  
  
HERE ARE THE WINNERS OF THE CONTEST:  
  
-me -Draco+Hermione=Love 4eva -DarkWolf90 -NitenGale  
  
I included DarkWolf90 as NitenGale did not have an e-mail address. Winners, you should receive an e-mail from me soon. Keep checking your mail box!  
  
Okay you waited long enough! Heres the next chapter!  
  
_-----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_-------- --_-----------_  
  
HERMIONE POV~~~~~~~~ "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!!!" Ginny yelled as she was levitating me.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came running towards us. "What is it?" she hollered.  
  
"Hermione hurt her leg! Could you please help her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Get her settled onto that bed at the corner"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ginny levitated me to the corner and she slowly levitated me unto the bed.  
  
"Okay done. Now what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Now would you please go out. I need to check what happened to your friend's leg."  
  
"But..."  
  
"OUT!!!!!!"  
  
Ginny quickly ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
_-----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_-------- --_-----------_  
  
GINNY POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Ron!" I ran over to them at the common room.  
  
"What? I'm going to beat Harry! Hold on a sec.... CHECKMATE!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Not again..." Harry said.  
  
"Will you two listen to me for a sec?" I asked panting.  
  
"Sure whatever." Ron said not interested.  
  
"Will you two listen if I told you that it involves Hermione Granger?" I said.  
  
"WHAT?! What happened to Hermione?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"She hurt her leg, now she can't walk!" I said.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"She tripped over Linda's leg and I found her on the floor. She told me she couldn't stand up and she hurt her leg. I levitated her to the hospital wing and she's there with Madam Pomfrey." I explained.  
  
"Let's go visit her now." Harry said.  
  
"Okay... I just don't want to hear anymore yelling" I said. Rubbing my ear and remembering what had happened just now.  
  
The three of us went out of the common room and into the hospital wing.  
  
_-----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_-------- --_-----------_  
  
HERMIONE POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard the door open and familiar voices. I looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"How are you feeling? How's your leg?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It hurts abit. Madam Pomfrey said that Linda put a hex on me when I fell so I have to be observed for a day for she needs to get the hexiume potion from Snape." I said.  
  
"Oh no! I just remembered something!" Ginny said.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" Ron said.  
  
"We have rehearsals at 2.30 remember?" Ginny said.  
  
"What time is it now?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's 2.15! We need to be there right now!" Ginny said.  
  
"But what about Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, what are you going to do? Your leg is hurt." Ginny said.  
  
"Erm... could you get Madam Pomfrey to write me an excuse letter?" I said.  
  
"Okay we'll try."  
  
The three of them quickly left the room and ran shouting for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
_-----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_-------- --_-----------_  
  
HARRY POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
We entered the Great Hall and saw that they were already rehearsing.  
  
"Potter and Weasley. Why are you late?" Snape said with his cold voice.  
  
"Severus, I think I can handle my own house thank you" McGonagall said.  
  
"Why are you late? Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"We were at the hospital wing." I said.  
  
"For what ever reason? And why is Mr. Weasley here?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione is in the hospital wing. And I just wanted to see how you all practice." Ron answered.  
  
"Very well. Do you have a note from Madam Pomfrey? I cannot believe your words without proof." she said again.  
  
I took out the note from my pocket and gave it to Madam McGonagall. After McGonagall finished reading the note, she asked Ron to leave and asked Ginny and I to join our house.  
  
Prof. McGonagall then walked over to Snape and whispered something into his ear and simply, he nodded.  
  
Over at the stage, I saw Malfoy was looking extremely suspicious. 'What is he thinking?' I thought.....  
  
_-----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_----------_-------- --_-----------_  
  
Okay! That was the sixth chapter. I know there will be bound to be something wrong but please go easy and PLEASE REVIEW Thank you! (  
  
Ulindra. 


	7. Chapter 7: Your Enemy, Your RoomMate

Chapter 7- Your Enemy, Your Room-Mate  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
  
Ulindra: Hello! Okay sorry for the long wait. I'm not getting enough reviews!! :( Since today is Saturday, I will add another chapter for you :) Don't worry! I have a great plot coming ahead!  
  
I just got a new dog on the 31st of Dec. He is very sweet and nice. Its name is Draco :P (courtesy of me). it's a Shih Tzu-Cross.  
  
Now to wish the all of you a belated happy new year even though I'm late AGAIN.  
  
Now I'm not going to answer to the comments this time cause their mostly the same.  
  
_----------_-----------_----------_-----------_-----------_----------_------ ----_---------_  
  
GINNY POV~~~~~~~.  
  
As the students started coming in for dinner, I entered the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. The rehearsal was over about two hours ago as we were not able to rehears most of the scenes because Hermione was not there.  
  
After all the students had settled down, Professor Dumbledore slowly rose up from his seat and spoke.  
  
"The second day is soon coming to an end. Even though it is only the second day, Professor McGonagall has informed me on some terrible things which I will not name. Due to the past incidents which had happened-," He looked over to Linda. "-I will separate you into pairs and you will live together harmoniously. If not, Professor McGonagall and I will take actions. You will be separated into pairs. You will not be living with your fellow house friends, but, instead, a person from another house which of you have been acting for your play."  
  
'With our play? Does that mean that... we have to live with a Slytherin?!' I thought.  
  
"As the teachers had picked on the first day. Slytherin with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." He continued. 'That figures...' I thought.  
  
After Dumbledore had said all of that, they were disagreements between the Slytherins and Gryffindors while there were sighs of relief from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
"Dumbledore's gone mad!" Ron said outraged. No one had noticed what Ron had just said for everyone was either shouting or chatting happily who they think they would pair up with.  
  
"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore bellowed. Everyone kept their mouth shut and turned their attention to Dumbledore who looked EXTREMLY angry. He calmed down and managed to say, "You will receive a note later from your house head and it will tell you the name of your room-mate, your room number and your room password. You are not to tell anyone of your password and absolutely no one else is allowed to enter the room without any teacher's permission." He returned back to his cheerful twinkling face and sat down.  
  
As always, the food appeared and I quickly gobbled my food down and left the Great Hall and ran as fast as possible to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When I entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey came running to me.  
  
"What is it dear?" she asked me.  
  
"Could I see Hermione for a moment please?" I asked her as politely as ever since visiting hours were already over and I was not allowed.  
  
"Do you not know that visiting hours are already over? You may see Ms.Granger tomorrow. Please leave."  
  
"But-,"  
  
"PLEASE LEA-,"  
  
"Let her go in and see her friend, Poppy." a familiar voice said.  
  
I turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the door way.  
  
"Alright, but only for a few minutes. She just drank the hexiume potion, she needs rest." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
And with that I went to see Hermione.  
  
_----------_-----------_----------_-----------_-----------_----------_------ ----_---------_  
  
HERMIONE POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard someone approaching.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked a little timid.  
  
"It's me, Ginny." Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh Ginny it's you!" I said seeing her face.  
  
"Bad news Hermione. Professor McGonagall informed Dumbledore about your attack and now he wants us to share a common room with the Slytherins! What's worst is that we'll be split into pairs!"  
  
"So which Slytherin was I splited with?" I asked.  
  
"We don't know. We'll know only later from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh ok. I didn't think that my attack would take so much affect on Dumbledore..."  
  
"Well, I think it's because he didn't want all his students getting hexed by one jealous girl. By the way, how's your leg? Madam Pomfrey said that you drank the hexiume potion already." Ginny said.  
  
"It hurts a bit but Madam Pomfrey said I should feel fine tomorrow morning. The hexiume potion was so hard to drink! Too bitter!" I made a face.  
  
Ginny started laughing. Madam Pomfrey suddenly barged in.  
  
"Alright Ms.Weasley, that's more than enough time. You should get going now. It's already 8." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Oh ok. Seeya tomorrow Hermione. I'll let you know who your room-mate is tomorrow." Ginny said and left.  
  
I started sighing when everyone left the room. 'Who could it be? I hope it's not Malfoy...' I thought.  
  
_----------_-----------_----------_-----------_-----------_----------_------ ----_---------_  
  
GINNY POV~~~~~~~  
  
"Password please?"  
  
"Dricalunis"  
  
The portrait swung open and I entered the common room. Loads of students were crowding the announcement board. I tried to break in but it was too tough, finally some students left and I managed to see.  
  
It read:  
  
Find your name and beside it will be the name of your room-mate and room number. Passwords will be given later in a note.  
  
Linda Brooke-Vincent Crabbe.....  
  
.......  
  
......  
  
....... ........  
  
Ginny Weasley-Gregory Goyle Room: 26.  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
......  
  
......  
  
Harry Potter-Pansy Parkinson Room: 35 'Poor Harry...' I thought. ......  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
Hermione Granger-Draco Malfoy Room: 78.  
  
Okay, I got what I wanted and I turned and went to shower. 'I wonder how Hermione feels. She hates him to the core.' I thought.  
  
I showered and went to my bed. On the table, there was a piece of sealed note. I opened it up and it read: Password: Forget me not  
  
_----------_-----------_----------_-----------_-----------_----------_------ ----_---------_  
  
HERMIONE POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone into the room. Lighting the whole room up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Madam Pomfrey entering the room.  
  
"Good Morning Ms.Granger. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you" I said sleepily.  
  
"Very well, let me give you a check up to see if you're really okay and then you can be discharged." she said.  
  
She checked me up and said, "You're back to normal, you may be discharged and try not getting yourself into trouble." she said.  
  
"Okay"  
  
When I was leaving, I bumped into Ginny who was breathless.  
  
"Sorry, overslept." Ginny said panting.  
  
"Doesn't matter, so who is your room-mate?"  
  
"Gregory Goyle"  
  
"Oh ok, at least it's better than Malfoy. So who is my room-mate?"  
  
"I can't say it."  
  
"Why not?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Because your room-mate is Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said not knowing she revealed it.  
  
'PANG! Why did my nightmare really have to come true?' I thought. I tried to act as if as it was nothing.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go have breakfast..."  
  
'Well, I'll just make sure that he'll be under my control. It will be no problem.' or so as I thought...  
  
_----------_-----------_----------_-----------_-----------_----------_------ ----_---------_  
  
Ulindra: That was one LONG chapter! It took me a long time to write it! Let's say an hour and a half? I'm not sure if the spacing will come out so just imagine it does PLEASE! Thanks! And could someone PLEASE tell me how to double-space it or make the fonts go Italics or bold? I'm using Microsoft Words XP. Thanks and I WANT REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!! Ulindra. 


	8. Chapter 8: New Living Quarters

Chapter 8- New Living Quarters  
  
Ulindra: Hello! Okay I'm terribly sorry! I didn't have enough time to come online on Saturday because of my new hectic schedule. I'm sorry. Nowadays, I only have Tuesdays to myself which I would be giving you to write a new chapter. I was looking around at many other fan fictions which I thought was really good and mainly the time that they update would be a MONTH or so and they receive huge amount of reviews. So far I've gotten 68 reviews and I'm jumping around!! Yippee! My greatest success.  
  
Reply to comments :  
  
ProwlingKitKat: Okay thanks for reviewing my story. Erm... could you please tell me who is getting a bit fake? I really need some tips, I'm only 11! LOL Thanks! Erm... one reviewer said to use html tags like or (without spacing) I'm not too sure myself but I'll try it out and we'll see what happens :)  
  
_------------_-------------_-------------_-----------_----------_---------_- ------_----------_------------_--------------_  
  
HERMIONE POV~~~~~ Ginny and I entered the Great Hall and we made our way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron," I said. I sat down at a seat with Ginny across Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Harry said.  
  
"G-ud to s-ea yu Her-mi-nii" Ron said with his face stuffed with food.  
  
"Ron, I can't understand a word of what you said. Oh for the sake of Merlins finish your food before you speak!"  
  
"I said----," Ron gobbled down all his food "------ Good to see you Hermione." he finished.  
  
"Oh, great to see the both of you too."  
  
"So how's your leg?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's fine now. I heard from Ginny that we all have been split up. Who are your room-mates?" I asked.  
  
"I got Parkinson..." Harry said grumpily.  
  
"I got Blaise..." Ron said grumpily too.  
  
"Oh okay" I said.  
  
"Who did you get?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's not like I like to say it but since you asked, ----"I took a deep breath "---- Malfoy." I said at last.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Harry said.  
  
"Doesn't matter. What did I miss yesterday at the rehearsal?"  
  
"Nothing much since we rehears most of the scenes without you." Harry replied. "Oh, sorry again" I said.  
  
"If it's anyone to blame I say we blame Linda." Ginny said.  
  
"Come on, we better eat if not we will be late for classes." I said.  
  
"Hermione? Don't you remember? Classes don't start till next week." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh sorry. Must have slipped my mind"  
  
"Don't worry. Let's dig in" Ginny said starved  
  
"Oh yeah, when will we have to start to live with those stuck-up purebloods?" I asked disgusted.  
  
"Erm... I'm not too sure. McGonagall said Dumbledore would announce it after breakfast."  
  
"Okay"  
  
After ten minutes of eating, Dumbledore rose from his seat and started to speak, "Your house head would have already told you who your partners would be and your password----"  
  
"Ginny what's my password?" I asked  
  
"I'm not sure. I tried to check it for you but it wouldn't open. I figured that there was a charm on it that only the person living in that room would be able to access it" Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh okay. I'll go check it later after breakfast."  
  
"------please proceed to your new living quarters after breakfast" and with that he sat down.  
  
Breakfast ended very fast and soon I was standing outside my new room with Malfoy, the stuck-up pureblooded git.  
  
"Password please" a kind lady in the portrait asked.  
  
"Mudblood, I'll let you answer that" Malfoy smirked.  
  
I glared at that idiot self-centered git.  
  
"I'll let you say it, Draco-dearest" I spat on those words.  
  
"If you don't know it, admit it." Malfoy smirked grew wider.  
  
'How did he know that I don't know the password?' I thought angrily.  
  
"Ughh! Okay fine! I don't know that stupid password okay? Are you happy now you self-centered git?!" I hollered.  
  
'I can't believe that I have to snog this self-centered stuck-up pain-in- the-butt asshole!' I thought  
  
"Pumpkin Pasties" Malfoy said coolly.  
  
Malfoy entered the room and I followed behind...  
  
_------------_-------------_-------------_-----------_----------_---------_- ------_----------_------------_--------------_  
  
Ulindra: I'm very very sorry but I have no time left so I have to make this a short chapter and REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: It's Mine!

Chapter 9- It's Mine!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER the wise J.K Rowling does.  
  
Ulindra: Okay another chapter. I have absolutely no idea when this chapter will come out but we'll just see... and please people, I'm only 11 years old. 11 YEARS OLD! NOT 13, 14 or 15 but 11!!! And this chapter will defiantly have more Draco and Hermione :D Oh btw, I'm changing a bit of the style I'm writing if you notice it, please don't comment I know that. If you haven't then it doesn't matter :)  
  
Replies to comments:  
  
NitenGale: I know that but I can't express myself I just that's a weak point from my writing and the biggest too. I might but I'm not too sure myself.  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay: Yes I do know and as I have mentioned earlier to NitenGale, it is my biggest weakness. I thought of it that Hermione would find it annoying that Malfoy knows what's happening around her and stuff, it's pretty annoying if the person you hate embarrasses you or does something not so nice.  
  
Brilover: Your idea is pretty much too common but I do appreciate it a lot thank you. I have another plot which something major happens and I don't think it would be common since I haven't read about one that I'm plotting right now so you just have to wait! :P  
  
ProwlingKitKat: I totally understand what you're trying to get at. As I had mentioned earlier, that was my weakest point. When I'm thinking about the whole story in my head it's something different from the one I'm typing out in words. I prefer actions rather than words but I'll try to work on it and I'll try to bring out the details as much as possible.  
  
All right, on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HERMIONE POV~~~  
  
"WOW" I said as I entered the common room that I shared with Malfoy. The common room was huge! On the left hand side of the common room was covered in scarlet red with the Gryffindor badge while the green hand side was covered in green with the Slytherin badge. There was a small table each at both sides and a chair with it. There was one bathroom each for their own use.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this common room is so big!" I squealed.  
  
"Big? This can't even fit my bedroom and you're calling it big?" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
"Not everyone lives in a Manor like you do" I reminded him.  
  
"Correction. Only rich folks like the Malfoy's can live in those Manors. Poor beggars like you and Weasel live in burrows." he started smirking.  
  
'Arghh, How I wished I could wipe that smirk off his face!' I thought angrily and glared at him.  
  
"Anyway Granger, I'll make a deal with you. You are off limits to my side of the room while I'm off limits to your side of the room. Agree?" he asked.  
  
"Agree" I said at once.  
  
He turned around and went up to his room not looking back at her. Hermione then turned and entered her room. As she had expected, her room was also as beautiful as the common room. Her room had a queen-sized bed, a wardrobe next to it and a dressing table. The room was also scarlet-red.  
  
She lay on the bed for a few minutes and slowly, the afternoon sun began to shine into her bedroom. She got off the bed and approached the window and had a spectacular view of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
She stared at it for a few moments and saw some second-year Gryffindors lazing around and chatting among themselves. She decided to go to the Library to read up since classes were going to start next week.  
  
She exited her room, out the portrait hole and entered the Library. She went over to the Potions section and searched for a book called 'Complicated Potions for higher standards' she spotted it after searching many rows and as she reached to get the book someone else took the book and walked away.  
  
'That's rude. I sure I saw it first.' she thought and searched for the person holding the book.  
  
She finally spotted the person and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
'What? I could have sworn that he was there a second ago.' she thought surprised.  
  
She walked over to where the person was and it was quite a dark corner of the library. She approached even further until she was in total darkness.  
  
'Shit. This is stupid. I better head back' she thought and turned around to head back.  
  
She started walking back and suddenly, she tripped over something long and felled.  
  
"Ow" she said as she tried to get up.  
  
"Who's there?" a cold and hard voice came from behind her  
  
"Who are you?" she said as she could not see anything at all.  
  
"Lumos" said the other person. A light came from behind her and she turned to see who it was.  
  
"Oh it's you" the person none other than Draco Malfoy answered. Then, she saw that he had the book she wanted, 'Complicated Potions for higher standards'  
  
"Return me my book" she told him coolly.  
  
"Your book? I don't see your name anywhere on this book" he replied.  
  
"I saw the book first. Please return me THE book and we can get on with our lives and pretend this has never happened." she replied not wanting to cause a fight.  
  
"No way am I ever going to return you this book. I took it first. So first come first serve, go find other books and leave me alone" he replied.  
  
"Return me the book" I told him.  
  
"Never" he replied.  
  
"RETURN me the book" I said again.  
  
"Granger, do you not understand the meaning of No? Seriously, I thought you were much smarter than that." he said spitefully.  
  
"You know Malfoy. Fighting with you is wasting my saliva and time. Return me the book!" she said angrily. (Ulindra: Is it better now that Hermione's temper only flares after fighting a long time with him? :|)  
  
"No" he said casually.  
  
"Arghh! I don't even know why I've been wasting my time arguing when I could use it to study!" She said angrily and left him alone.  
  
"Now that she's gone I can continue reading" he mumbled to himself.  
  
**********  
  
HERMIONE POV~~~~~~~~  
  
"Urgh! I swear I'll get my revenge! That stupid ferret-face-idiotic-self- centered-stuck up-cold-blooded MALFOY!" (Ulindra: Anymore adjectives?) She cursed as she entered the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
She proceeded to the Gryffindor table and took her regular sit next to Ginny with Harry and Ron opposite her.  
  
"Arghh!" she said as she dropped her books on the table. Ginny jumped and Harry and Ron were startled.  
  
"Whoa. Calm down. You gave me a fright!" Ginny said patting her chest.  
  
"Sorry, too angry" she said.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bumped into Malfoy in the library. He took my book and we argued and I lost in the end" I said.  
  
"Oh. You shouldn't let Malfoy get the best of you." Ginny said.  
  
"I was plotting revenge but I haven't thought of any yet" Hermione frowned.  
  
"Calm down Hermione. Sit down and eat before you do any revenge plotting." Ron said as he started to stuff his face full with food.  
  
"How should I get back at Malfoy?" Hermione thought as she began to eat. **********  
  
A/N  
  
Okay I really have no idea what to write for Hermione's revenge. Blackmail? Seduction? I have no clue! Seriously! I really didn't think it would head this way :P so write down your thoughts and I'll consider at least one of them that would not destroy the plot I'm thinking lol! I want AT LEAST 12 reviews or you must wait! Sorry :P REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ulindra~ 


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge is SO sweet!

Chapter 10- Revenge is SO sweet!  
  
A/N Hello! Okay I'm sorry if this chapter was taking a long time because I was waiting for my 12 reviews! I didn't get it them :( I only got around ten. If it was a long time, I'm sorry. So REMEMBER! R-E-V-I-E-W! And you'll get your next chapter. Okay I just wanted to change the writing style to AUTHOR POV means everyone can think or share experiences together in the POV :)  
  
RE-EDITED~~~~~  
  
*********  
  
Scafer: Thanks for reviewing. I'm really sorry. I get my inspirations through other authors, if you don't like it, I'm TERRIBLY sorry. -_-  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay: Hey thanks for reviewing! Heehee... yar she was really mad with Malfoy. About the dark corner in the library, Erm... you should find out SOON enough – I think. (admits that she really doesn't know what will happen next but tries to promise that the REAL hot stuff is on a chapter called: Flashback *HINT HINT*)  
  
Queen Jessica: Thank you ^_^ Yes it is true that I am only 11. That's why I suck at writing. SERIOUSLY I think of something in my head but when I type, something else comes out. @_@  
  
KQueen: Hey thanks for reviewing ^_^ I tried sending you an e-mail but it blocked me off or something I think. Thanks for answer or giving me ideas but I already thought of something up! LOL it should be funny and in this chapter! I know that there are more than one kissing scene but to limit the students from kissing esp. ENEMIES, I'm pretty sure McGonagall would cut it or change the plot a little =P but thanks for reviewing anyway! :)  
  
Alexandria: I'm really happy that you and your mates enjoy my story. But the one and only person you should thank most if J.K Rowling :)  
  
Xzaire: Imao. You guessed most of it correctly :D read the story and you'll see what happens :)  
  
Drops-of-jupiter05: Thank you. Yeah it's true I'm 11 years old. Really young :( but I love writing stories and reading them :)  
  
*********  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ! READ! READ!  
  
Hello. It's me, Ulindra. I have decided to re-write the WHOLE of chapter 2. I'm giving u the power to choose whether you want a new chapter 2 or the old one for I have received many complains about it! So please DO vote thru REVIEWING! THANKS! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ! READ! READ!  
  
*********  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THAT YOU FIND FAMILIAR. ALL OF THOSE BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. I ONLY OWN LINDA BROOKE.  
  
*********  
  
Okay FINALLY the story appears! Imao. XD  
  
AUTHOR POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was resting on her bed writing down all the possible ways on getting her revenge. So far, the best revenge was to put a charm under him and making his hair turn bright pink until he apologizes to Hermione. The charm was a rare one for it was rare and very hard to find. She found it in a book called the 'Ten Rarest Charms for Revenge by Miltwork Flooway' She got it from Harry last Christmas. Harry said that it was for protections and revenge incase she needed it. She was very thankful now for she needed it.  
  
She had to cast the spell exactly at mid-night or else there would not be any effect the next morning. She giggled at the thought of Malfoy's face the next morning when he found out that his hair was bright pink. She took her clothes and towel and went and took a hot and relaxing bath.  
  
When she had finished bathing, she put on her new clothes and went back to her room. She ran over to the dresser and said a drying spell and instantly her hair was dried. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed that the only imperfection was her hair. She decided to tackle it and make it less bushy and straight. After an hour of straitening her hair with spells that she could ever remember, her hair was finally less bushy and quite straight with a few wavy curls at the corner of her hair. She checked the time and it said 11.30pm. She quickly ran about tiding the room and when she finished it was 11.50pm. 'Perfect' she thought. She wore over a robe and took her wand and slowly crept over to Malfoy's room.  
  
She slowly turned the door knob gently and softly not wanting to wake him up incase her plan backfire. She slowly peeked inside and saw that he was already sleeping. She went over and checked her watch. 11.59.40pm..... 11.59.45pm....... 11.59.48pm 'Damn it! Come on! Move faster!' she thought. 11.59.52pm....... 11.59.55pm...... 11.59.56pm.... 11.59.58pm..... 11.59.59pm... she quickly muttered the charm under her breath when it hit 12mn exactly. She quickly but silently walked out of his room and headed back to her room.  
  
When her head hit the soft pillow, she immediately fell asleep.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione woke up pretty late in the morning and almost skipped breakfast. But she made an effort and managed to get to breakfast in time. When she reached the door of the Great Hall, there was loud laughter coming from inside. 'My plan must have worked.' she thought. She started smiling to herself slyly.  
  
When she went in, she spotted a particular blonde-split-bright pink Slytherin. 'How did his hair turn split bright pink? Must be because I had muttered the charm too soft. But hey, split works for me!' she thought.  
  
She approached the Gryffindor table trying to ignore the laughter around her. She took her usual spot, sitting next to Ginny while Ron and Harry were opposite her.  
  
"Hey" She said.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Did you straighten your hair?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah. How does it look like now?" She asked.  
  
"Awesome. It looks really nice" Ginny commented.  
  
Hermione reached out to take some toast from the table and starting eating it.  
  
"Did you do that to Malfoy's hair?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. He looks better this way. How did you guys know?" She asked.  
  
"Well, this morning he started screaming at the top of his voice on that the number one prime suspect who colored his hair split bright pink was you and that Harry told us that he gave you a book called 'Ten Rarest Charms for Revenge' and one of the rare charms was to turn the person's hair any color the caster desired and the only way of removing it was that only the caster would be able to remove it" Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh, so the secret's out." I said a little disappointed.  
  
"Buit---dun-wori—wie—well—keeeep---it---a----swecref" Ron said with his mouth stuffed full.  
  
"Ron. We-cannot-understand-you" I said slowly.  
  
"I said---" gulping down his food. "That don't worry we will keep it a secret" he said.  
  
"Oh. Okay thanks. It's my revenge against him. Unless he apologizes, he can go split bright pink forever. It looks good on him too." I said laughing.  
  
"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malfoy started shouting across the hall stomping up to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yes?" I asked turning around to face him.  
  
"Care to explain how my hair got turned split bright pink?" he asked mincingly.  
  
"I really don't know Draco-Dearest. Maybe God thought that you were too naughty and so he turned your hair split bright pink? You know Draco- Dearest, you really look very nice in it." She said and turned back and continued eating and chatting.  
  
"Granger, I want you to let you know that no one pushes Malfoy around. I'll take something so dear to you that you'll regret it for life." he turned around and walked back to his usual spot.  
  
*********  
  
A/N  
  
Mwhahahahahahahaha! So what do you think? And what did Draco meant by that ^? Want to find out? Then review! Make me happy and I'll make you happy! :) I want at least 10 reviews before I'll post up the next chapter. And don't forget to vote whether you want a new chapter two or the stick to the old one. If you haven't read it, scroll upwards it's somewhere there with a big fat sign saying IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! READ! READ! READ! Remember to review and 10 reviews get you the next chapter ;P 


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Leaked

Chapter 11 – Secret Leaked  
  
A/N MAJORLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I couldn't update because my exams WERE round the corner and my mum didn't allow me to update but here's another chapter for you! It's going to be short though but it'll mean A LOT!  
  
Oh. And a note incase they didn't send the ALERT or anything... I edited Chapter 10. You'll just have to find out where! :D  
  
**********  
  
drops-of-jupiter05 : Thanks :D That was my main focus lol.  
  
Benji Girl: Thanks :D  
  
Xzaire: Thanks for voting.  
  
DyranHunter: Here's the next chapter :D  
  
tkdcutie: Don't need to see it Imagine it and you'll see it ;)  
  
Fairy Lights: To tell you the truth, I don't know lol.  
  
hotaru420: Yup. Revenge is very sweet  
  
Brilover: I couldn't picture it though :(  
  
Baconstrips: Ok... here u go.  
  
**********  
  
NOTE!!!  
  
VOTING IS STILL OPEN!!! VOTE NOW!!!  
  
NOTE!!!  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you find familiar here. J.K Rowling does. Neither am I claiming ANY one of them mine. I only own Linda Brooke. :D  
  
**********  
  
AUTHOR POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right after the breakfast, Ginny and Hermione left the Great Hall together walking towards the direction of the Library. Their light feet slowly walked down the great flight of steps that awaited them.  
  
Not knowingly, they overheard a conversation not meant for either one of them to hear. They quickly went to hide in an un-noticeable place.  
  
"What do you want Brooke?" a familiar irritable voice that only belonged to Pansy Parkinson said.  
  
"Look. You know how that Granger is hogging our Draco right?" Brooke said.  
  
"Yes. So?" Pansy said.  
  
"Let's make an alliance, so we can get even with her and create trouble for her." Brooke said.  
  
'Hmm... An alliance? Maybe. If we get even with that Mudblood, Draco will be all to myself! Draky-poo will never fall for another Mudblood like Brooke too. So it's a win-win situation...' Pansy thought to herself.  
  
"Alright. It's a deal. BUT! You cannot tell anyone about this. If not, your days in Hogwarts will be plain misery!" Pansy warned.  
  
"Alright" Brooke said.  
  
The two girls quickly left in opposite directions, pretending that nothing happened.  
  
Hermione and Ginny then came out of their hiding place, both utterly stunned.  
  
"Why is this happening to me all over again?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Aw Hermione. Don't cry... They won't dare to do anything to you. Remember, you're a prefect. You got to stand strong." Ginny comforted.  
  
"Alright, I will. Ginny?" Hermione said wiping her tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you not tell Ron or Harry about what just happened?"  
  
"Sure. I promise."  
  
"Thanks. Oh and, I really don't feel like going to the Library anymore. Do you still want to go?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Nah. I'll walk you back to your dorm." Ginny offered.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said giving her a smile.  
  
**********  
  
A/N I told u it would be SHORT! Anyways, I want at least 10 reviews!! 10 reviews to get you your next chapter!!! REVIEW and REMEMBER to VOTE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
VOTE!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and check out a story from my favorite stories list. The second one. It's really awesome!! Cee yaz,  
  
Ulindra. 


	12. Chapter 12: The Cold Sleep

**Chapter 12 – The Cold Sleep**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you find familiar here. J.K Rowling does. Neither am I claiming ANY one of them mine. I only own Linda Brooke for she is my creation! Mwhahaha!  
  
**HERMIONE POV**  
  
Ginny walked Hermione back outside to her door and went back to her own dorm.  
  
"Password please" the same kind lady asked.  
  
"Pumpkin Pasties" I mumbled, still feeling depressed over the earlier incident.  
  
The portrait hole swung opened and I entered hoping that Malfoy would not be there so I could get some rest. Unfortunately, Malfoy was sitting on the chair reading a book. When he heard the portrait swing open, he looked up.  
  
"Granger. You are SO dead. Turn my hair color back NOW" Malfoy closed his book and stood up.  
  
"I don't need this crap now Malfoy. Leave me alone." I said tired and depressed.  
  
"I don't care! I want my original hair color back!" Malfoy said obviously angry.  
  
"**NOT RIGHT NOW**" I said emphasizing.  
  
"Change it back!" he said.  
  
"No"  
  
"Change IT BACK!"  
  
"No. Not right now. I'm tired and I really don't need this crap right now." I told him SERIOUSLY.  
  
"You started this crap Granger. CHANGE IT BACK RIGHT **NOW**!!!" he bellowed.  
  
"NO!" and with that I turned away and headed for my room.  
  
Malfoy immediately grabbed my arm and made me face him. "Turn. It. Back." He said dangerously.  
  
"First off Malfoy, let go of my arm. I'm sure you don't want your hand to be touching filth or so as you call it. Secondly, you are OFF LIMITS to my side of the room while I am to yours. You have just broken that rule. Thirdly, I have told you MANY times that I will NOT change your hand back to its original color. You pissed me off, so DEAL with IT." I told him and forced my arm from his grip and walked back to my room.  
  
(A/N: I'm evil aren't I? No personal contacts right now heehee...)  
  
**AUTHOR POV  
**  
When Hermione entered her room, all she saw was darkness. Her consciousness took over and she fainted on the floor.  
  
Malfoy was still pissed at what Hermione had just said. As he watched her walk back to her room, his eyes were burning with rage. He swore he would get even with that Mudblood if it was the last time on earth he would ever do.  
  
Almost immediately when Hermione entered her room, he heard a "thud" sound coming from her room.  
  
Thinking it was nothing, he walked back to his chair and continued reading. But somewhere in his head was plotting revenge to get back at Granger.  
  
After two hours or so, Malfoy had finally finished reading his book.  
  
'Granger sure knows how to sleep!' he thought to himself.  
  
The afternoon sun soon came.  
  
Hearing his stomach grumble, he went off to the Great Hall not bothering about Hermione.  
  
When Draco entered the Great Hall, Pansy jumped right at him.  
  
"Draco-poo... where were you this morning?" she asked twirling his back hair which was still split.  
  
"Avoiding you" he answered and smacked her hand off his hair and walked off.  
  
"Aww..." Pansy pouted and burst out crying. A couple of her friends went with her to go wash up.  
  
Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and started eating.  
  
He felt a set of eyes looking at him and he turned to look for the source.  
  
After searching, the source landed on Linda. (Author: Figures right?)  
  
Linda gave him a wink but Draco just snickered back.  
  
'Mudbloods. They just can't resist me,' he thought.  
  
Soon, Linda also went rushing to the toilet, tears flowing down her cheeks. (Author: Well I suppose Malfoy is really that hot to cry for --')  
  
After lunch, Malfoy headed back to the common room which he and Hermione shared.  
  
There was still no sign of Hermione anywhere.  
  
He took his quill and parchment out and started writing all the possible revenge he could possibly use. (Well to the Malfoy's name, anything was possible...lol)  
  
Malfoy knew what type of curse Hermione had charmed on him. He also had the same book; the Malfoy Library had every book in the world, so it was no surprise.  
  
Suddenly he heard some noises coming from Hermione's room, thump thump thump...  
  
It wasn't stopping too.  
  
Malfoy was getting annoyed after a while and decided to check on it.  
  
'I can't believe that Mudblood still isn't awake from that noise!' he thought as he climbed up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
When he opened the door, he hit something really hard.  
  
Malfoy bend down to look and found it was Hermione's head.  
  
'Great. So she was sleeping on the floor.' he thought.  
  
"Granger! Wake up! There's a ruddy owl banging on your window outside!" he yelled at her.  
  
She didn't even flinch. She just continued sleeping.  
  
'Is she deaf?! Maybe she is a deep sleeper' he thought.  
  
He pushed her body slightly but hardly so that she would wake up.  
  
But she didn't move. And the owl was really getting at his nerves.  
  
"Will you PLEASE wake up?! Haven't you slept enough?! Lunch already past!" he hollered.  
  
Still didn't move.  
  
'Jesus Christ! What on earth am I suppose to do now?' he thought. (Author: Imagine. Slytherin Prince. Acts like royal. Is treated like Royal. Doesn't know what to do when someone fainted. Alright you got it.)  
  
Finally he decided to _"entertain"_ the owl, next to carry Granger to the bed, and then call a Professor.  
  
He had no choice but to do that or else he could never get his blonde hair back. (Remember it's still split) But! He was going to let Granger get DOUBLE revenge.  
  
He went over to the window and opened it. He removed the parchment and gave the owl some treats and it flew off.  
  
'Thank God' he thought.  
  
On the parchment cover it said:  
  
_To: Hermione _

_From: Harry and Ron _

_Please do not let anyone else read it.  
_  
'Well well what do you know... this may be my lucky ticket,' he smirked.  
  
Draco kept the letter in his robes and shut the window.  
  
He then carried Hermione to her bed and dumped her on it.  
  
After that, he exited her room and went in search of the first professor he could find.  
  
After searching for 5 minutes, the first professor he found was Professor McGonagall.  
  
He told her what happened to Hermione, almost everything. Except the letter.  
  
Professor McGonagall called Madam Pomfrey and the both of them proceeded to Hermione and Draco's living quarters.  
  
**HERMIONE POV  
**  
"Ms. Granger. Ms. Granger. Can you hear me?"  
  
I heard a voice calling.  
  
I wanted to respond. But I had no energy. I was barely awake.  
  
"Hermione dear. Can you hear us?"  
  
I heard another voice calling.  
  
I managed to give a slight nod but immediately fainted once again.  
  
**AUTHOR POV  
**  
"Ms Granger! Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Ah. No Good. She fainted again," Madam Pomfrey replied, after checking Hermione.  
  
"I think I better call Albus to check on this. This is the second incident happening to her this week," McGonagall stated.  
  
"Alright. I think it would be better if she was sent over to the hospital wing so I can observe her," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Okay. Mr. Malfoy, would you be ever so kind and please help Madam Pomfrey bring Ms. Granger to the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked, but clearly, it was an order.  
  
"Of course Professor," Malfoy replied. He was reluctant but he did it for the revenge.  
  
'Granger will pay..................,' he thought, hissing.  
  
**A/N**  
  
Alright. I wanted to make it shorter but I extended it abit.  
  
I didn't update due to my word pad crashing, a major writer's block & exams.  
  
I'm having my prelims in August and finals in October.  
  
Chances are that I might not update so soon.  
  
I **MUST** make a notice though that those who dislike this fic, do not read it. It's as simple as ABC.  
  
My coming exams are extremely important. If you can't deal with it, go find another fic.  
  
I'm emphasizing on this point because I'm really sick and tired of it.  
  
On a lighter note though, I've gone to see Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban. It's a nice story. But I'm truly disappointed that they skipped MANY parts & didn't follow the book plot by J.K Rowling. It is extremely disappointing. It was an enjoyable movie but it could have been better.  
  
Oh yeah. Review too. 10 reviews – at least.  
  
Ulin x


End file.
